Making Two Dreams Come True
by Burnt Flower
Summary: Woman aren't allowed to have Pokemon, but 13 year old Katie joins her dear long friend Kevin in a Pokemon journey. A tragic accident happens, and Katie now has to fufill an impossible dream. First fic! R&R! (Chapter 3 up)
1. Just a Journey

Ok this is my first fanfic here

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything related to it. So don't sue me!! A/N: Ok this is my first fanfic here! Hope you like it! ^_^ It's PG-13 because in the future chapters and in this chapter…….well you'll see.

Making Two Dreams Come True

In a faraway land named Hinti, the creatures named Pokemon roamed.

Hinti was a land faraway from Kanto, Johto and other lands were this creatures lived. Hinti, unlike Kanto or Johto only allowed boys to train and girls were left aside. These rules were really unfair and those who opposed it were thrown to jail. In Hinti there lived this 13 year- old girl, Katie. Katie had brown wavy hair, green emerald eyes. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt with jean shorts and wore red sneakers. Her hair never tied up blew in the wind gracefully. She wore a golden heart-shaped necklace given by her best friend in the whole wide world, Kevin. Kevin had blonde hair with blue eyes. He was also a 13 year old. He wore a red t-shirt with a flame shaped logo. He also wore jeans and blue sneakers. Katie was always interested in Pokemon and secretly read old Pokemon training books owned by her father. She always dreamed on being a trainer but knew that was impossible. She was jealous that Kevin was going to start his journey soon. She wished she had a Pokemon on her own but just had to satisfy herself on accompanying Kevin in his journey even though she couldn't even TOUCH a pokeball. Well when the day finally arrived for Kevin to start his Pokemon journey. Katie was excited also because she could finally see Pokemon in action but deep down in her heart there was deep disappointment because she would never make her dream come true. 

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad I'll both miss you!" Kevin said

"Oh my little baby has grown up!" Kevin's mother cried as she hugged Kevin into a big bear hug.

"Mom! Not in front of everybody!" he said and thought to himself"Especially Katie".

Unlike Kevin's family, Katie's family seemed unenthusiastic at Katie's leaving. She was the runt of the family. Katie had 5 older brothers and sisters who always seemed more radiant than her and left her aside. Always.

"I swear, if you even TOUCH a Pokemon, Well, let's just say you won't be going out of the house until you're 17!!!!" Katie's mother replied. Her brothers and sisters snickered.

"OK Mom!" Katie said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I'M SERIOUS YOUNG LADY!!!!" Katie's mother screamed at her.

Katie just covered her ears and nodded. It was finally time to go and after goodbyes from Kevin's family and cheers from Katie's family. After awhile they were entering a dark forest were their lives would never be the same . Forever.

As they entered the creepy forest. Kevin and Katie were walking when a Caterpie was on top of Katie's foot….

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Katie screamed.

"Relax Katie! It's just a Caterpie!" Kevin laughed.

"Hmph! I knew that…." Katie said

"Yeah….Sure" Kevin said teasingly

"I did too!" Katie said.

"Did not" Kevin said

"Did too!"  
  


"Did not!"  
  


"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"  
  


"DID TOO!!!!"

"DID umm… errr what were we talking about?" Kevin questioned.

"Beats me" Katie said. They both laughed. Their arguments never lasted long.

As they continued walking they got themselves deeper and deeper in the forest until they came to a very wooded area. Trees covered most of the sky and sunlight barely passed through their bushy leaves.

"Where are we?" Katie asked. She was scared now.

"Um we're…..lost" Kevin said.

"Great just GREAT!" Katie remarked sarcastically.

"Well I don't see YOU leading the way!" Kevin sneered.

"Oh excuse me but this is YOUR journey! I can't even touch a darn pokeball!!!"

Katie screamed. Tears were forming in her eyes. Kevin remembered that her dream was also being a pokemon trainer but because of the unfair laws it won'y come true. Kevin took her hand and squeezed it. He took her chin and made her turn around.

"I'm sorry Katie, I really am" he replied. She hugged him and started crying on his shoulder.

"That's Ok Kevin, I forgive you" she said hugging him more. Then they both looked at each other. His sapphire eyes and her emerald eyes were staring at each other deeply. They both leaned forward, lips parting, getting closer and closer until their lips met. A warm sensation came to both of them and they shortly released. They still remained in an embrace until they heard a rustle in the bushes.

" Who's there?" Kevin said trying to sound brave but showed some fear in his blue eyes.

Out of the bushes came out something furry, big claws, razor sharp teeth and a yellow circle around its belly. It was an Ursaring. Katie gasped, she read about the Ursarings. They were vicious Pokemon that attacked humans for no reason at all and the feared nothing. Suddenly the Ursaring leapt at Kevin.

"LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Katie cried.

Kevin didn't have time to react as the Ursaring leapt at him. The Ursaring lunged at his chest and began slashing him. Pain. That was all Kevin felt as he screamed for help.

"HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!! KAAAAAATTTTTIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

Kevin screamed for help.

Katie couldn't do anything. She didn't have a Pokemon and she had no weapons with her. She just stared at the boy who she loved being slashed by an Ursaring. She felt a great pain . Sorrow. Sadness. She couldn't take it any longer.

"KEEEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she cried.

As she said this, the heart shaped necklace around Katie's neck started to glow an eerie blue. As Katie watched in awe the necklace's glow was starting to scare the Ursaring , as the necklace started to glow more the Ursaring ran away scared leaving bloody footprints in its path. That's when the necklace stopped glowing and returned to being normal. Katie was in shock but just for a second as she saw Kevin layng on the ground.

"Kevin!!!!!!!!" Katie screamed as she went over to Kevin.

"Ka-ka-Katie is-is that you?" Kevin replied, he was still alive but barely. His chest was covered in blood and his arms were scratched all over. His head had a deep cut and blood was seeping out of it slowly. As Katie heard him she bent down and cradled his head in her arms. She tried very hard not to cry and said:

"Kevin, hang on I'm going to get help" more tears shed as she said that.

"N-n-no Ka-Katie it-it's t-too la-late for me" he stuttered.

"Don't say that Kevin you have to keep hopes up" she said reassuringly but still crying.

"Katie! Li-listen to-to me!" Kevin replied trying to lift his head.

"Kevin save your strength!" she said but Kevin had a purpose.

"Ka-Katie I-I want y-y-you t-to ha-have this" he said and with every ounce of strength that he had he grabbed the only pokeball that he had in his belt and placed it on Katie's hand.

"Wh-what's this Kevin?" she stuttered surprised at Kevin's actions. 

"Katie ma-make my dre-dream come tr-true, OUR dr-dream!" he said coughing up blood.

"Kevin! Please…" she said tearfully. She squeezed his hand tighter letting more tears fall on his cheek.

"Katie pro-promise me!" Kevin said trying to stand up but he was weak so he stayed down on the ground.

"Kevin, b-b-bu-but…" she was interrupted by Kevin.

"Please Katie Ple-please…"he pleaded.

"Ok, I-I promise" she said as she hugged him tighter.

"Thanks Katie" he said as he smiled. But then he began to cough up blood and he knew it was almost time to go.

"Kevin please don't leave me!!!!" she said crying and looking in his blue sapphire eyes for one last time.

"Bye Katie, I love you" he said in a whisper as he breathed one last breath and closed his eyes. He was gone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out as she was crying on the boy's shoulder. She cried for a very long time and hugged the boy that she loved. She felt lonely and she also felt the world had ended for her.

As she stared at the boy's grave she had built for him, where she buried his possessions along with him. She placed blue wild flowers that she found earlier and placed it on top of his grave. She shed more tears and looked at the pokeball he had given her and back at the grave she picked up her stuff and said.

"Bye Kevin, I promise our dream will come true" she said this as she shed more tears. The pokeball opened as she said this and out came a baby Growlithe with the bluest blue eyes you've ever seen.

"Grow?" it asked. Katie just smiled, the Growlithe reminded her of Kevin. As she walked away to the next town she looked at the grave one lat time and whispered in the wind.

"I promise"

Well how did you like it? I have completely re-written this story because when I made this it was very short and not as dramatic as this.This was my first fanfic. I'll continue writing more ^_^;;


	2. A Lonely World

Author notes: I have finally updated this fic!!! I can't believe I haven't uploaded a chapter in over a year! Well you'll see more of me later so you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&R!

                                                         Part 2: A Lonely World

 A girl walked down a bumpy dusty road. A tender baby Growlithe was with her. Its pink, rough tongue hanged from it mouth as it walked. The girl's eyes once brilliant and full of life, now were dull and sad. Around her neck was a mysterious heart shaped necklace that  possessed some kind of unknown power. As they kept on walking, no words were spoken. They knew what each other was thinking deep inside. No words were needed. The day was sunny and there was no sign of thunderclouds nearby. But instead had fluffy clouds, some shaped as Pokemon. One surprisingly shaped like a Togepi. Some Pidgeys chirping a happy melody , its song echoing in the forest. Beside the dusty road were Katie and Growlie were walking, was a river. Its crystal like water was so clean you could even see some of its inhabitants. A few Magikarp splashed in its water. For most people this day was perfect. But not to all.

Katie and Growlie didn't notice the beautiful place they were in. Neither  the perfect weather conditions. It reminded her that happy moments could turn to the saddest memories. It was a perfect clear day when the tragedy happened. When Kevin died. His death caused by a ferocious Ursaring. Katie remembered that day perfectly. Her heart ached  so much that she almost died near him. She couldn't believe it just happened 4 days ago…

Everything happened so fast that day. On the very same day. From being just a plain normal girl, to being the very first female trainer. From a pushover to a runaway. Just starting out as friends then becoming a couple. From Life to Death. From living to dying. Just from one day to another.

Oh, and how she missed him. He was the only friend Katie had. Other girls considered her tomboyish and stupid just because of her dream, sometimes even for her looks. Kevin was the only one who respected and supported her dream. Before she met him, Katie was lonely and she usually cried. And to make matter worse her parents ignored her and she was always treated like trash. Always being grounded for no good reasons. 

Strangely though she liked staying in her room. Katie hid an old copy of a Pokemon book her father used to read. She always loved reading all the different kinds of Pokemon and their attacks. Just daydreaming as she read was what she had done most of the time. Katie also read another book, but instead of being old it was quite new. It showed all the great Pokemon trainers and masters there are. Including her favorite one who accomplished more in 4 years than a whole lifetime of most trainers. The book had said that he was still traveling.

_Maybe I can be as great as he is someday_ she always thought.

As she daydreamed she imagined being a Pokemon Master. Watching everybody's  amazed faces, thinking that Katie could never do it. That was her dream. Her impossible dream that she had known deep down it would never happen.

That was before she met him. Kevin. They met when Katie was raking leaves in the front yard. One of her many chores. Kevin asked her if he could lend a hand. Remembering that after that they played with the leaves, as her mother was furious.  After that they became the best of friends.All those memories made her sigh. She had been so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed it was getting dark. The sky filled with white sparkling stars shining above the cruel world. As Katie looked upwards she noticed that she was thinking so long about her life that it was nighttime. Growlie's stomach began to grumbling.

"Oh. I'm sorry Growlie! I forgot we didn't have any lunch today." Katie said patting Growlie's head.

She opened her bag and got out a can of Pokemon Chow. She has stocked up on supplies in a little store in the middle of the woods strangely enough. Katie also got out her can opener. The odor of canned food filled the air. She placed the food in a small plastic plate. Growlie sniffed the food curiously and happily started eating it.  Katie couldn't help but smile, even if she hasn't smiled for days. She loved seeing Growlie happy. It reminded her of Kevin when he was eating. Clumsily but happy. Katie took out her cheese sandwich. Seeing Growlie eat made her hungry, so she quickly ate the rest of the sandwich. Growlie had finished eating before her and was sniffing the ground for leftovers .

"I thought you were full already" she said followed by a silent chuckle.

 She took out her blue sleeping bag that she almost never used when she was at home. Katie also took out a much smaller sleeping bag for Growlie which she bought some days ago in some stranmge far off store. It was red and had a fire emblem on it. Growlie happily entered it and snuggled deeper in its warm covers. He soon went into a peaceful slumber. As she watched him sleep she looked at the sky, letting her thoughts float freely through her mind. As she watched the sky, she  found herself drifting off to sleep. 

*******

The sunlight was bright and shone on Growlie's face. He opened his eyes and let out a great yawn. He then looked at Katie's sleeping form. Being the friendly and playful Growlithe that he is could only mean…

"SLURP!" as Growlie licked her face. Katie opened her eyes abruptly "Growlie stop!…aww come  on!". This just encouraged Growlie's licking assault, as Katie tried to stop him. He then finally stop and nuzzled her neck. He started wagging his tail and looked at her sweetly. Katie was surprised a bit but hugged Growlie tightly. A few minutes passed and they stayed on the same position, but the day was young so it was almost time to go.

"Come on Growlie! The next city isn't too far away. We can get there by sundown!" she couldn't help but smile and walk cheerfully towards the road that led to the city. Growlie happy that her trainer was so cheerful began running and gave Katie a Catch-me-if-you-can glance and ran ahead of her. "Oh no you won't!" she said and ran to catch up with her Growly laughing happily all the way.

Growlie slowed down a bit and Katie finally was able to catch up with him. She was panting hard and stood there a few minutes to catch her breath . 

"Growlie, when you run you sure do!" she said and Growlie seemed to smile slyly at her. Katie had a sweatdrop coming down her head. "Well…we better get going…" and the both of them started walking to the nearest town.

****

It was almost dawn and after walking for 5 and a half hours they finally could see the city from far ahead. "Look at the city Growlie! We finally made it!!!!!!" and she couldn't help but jump up in happiness and started cheering with glee.

"YAHOO!" she shouted again and Growlie cocked his head quizzically as why her trainer was acting so strange. Then totally unexpected Katie scooped him up into her arms and started running towards the city. As Growlie looked up at her, she only smiled and said "Hey it's faster, you shouldn't be complaining!". As she was heading nearer to the city she found an obstacle on the way which made Katie's happiness completely disappear.

On the road was a group of bikers. They were dressed all in black with skin-tight leather. They had chains around their hips and sunglasses. Each and every one of them had a different type of hair color with punk haircuts. They were laughing loudly at something Katie didn't know why. She was now heading towards the city carefully and quietly. Maybe the bikers wouldn't see them if they crept into the bushes… 

"Oh you should've seen the guy's face when I finished him off!" said the leader of the biker gang. Everybody was laughing at the boss's stories not because they were funny it was mainly of what he would to them if they don't. As the rest of the gang was laughing, the leader was slowing down to a chuckle. He noticed a rustle coming from the bushes. _Hmmm I wonder what could it be…_he carefully tiptoed towards the bushes while the other bikers were still laughing, not knowing their leader had stopped laughing a while ago. The biker  loomed over the bush and spread it apart just to see…

"Uhhh…just a shy little girl looking for berries!" Katie said giving him a nervous smile, sweatdroping and trying to be as calm as possible. Growlie was growling softly that the leader didn't hear. The leader gave them an evil grin.

"Hey guys!! Look what I just found on this bush!" the other members finally stopped laughing and turned their heads towards their leader. 

"What is it boss?" they turned to see the bush and what it contained inside.

"So Boss, this is where babies come from huh?" said the least brightest of the group.

"Oh yeah that's where they come from…OF COURSE NOT YOU IMBECILE!!!" 

"Now…look what's besides her a Growlithe" he smiled evilly again "What shall we do to them?"

"Uh…let her go?" once again the dimmest one spoke again.

"You know what to do Diana…" the leader said and the girl from the group took out her mallet and whacked him hard. The stupid biker fell down with a thud.

"Hey boss why don't we steal this girl's Growlithe while we have the chance?" said one of the bikers.

"NOOO!" the biker was surprised at his boss's reaction. 

"Don't you see? This girl has a Growlithe. A GROWLITHE! Women aren't supposed to have Pokemon! What we should do is take her in to the police to arrest her and take the reward! We will all be filthy rich!" the others started cheering. Katie just sat there in the bushes too afraid to move. _What am I going to do?! _Growlie was growling now. He couldn't stand the way the bikers were thinking. _How dare they  think about us as profits! I won't let anything bad happen to her! I swear it !!!"._ He jumped from the bushes and with a mighty roar he bit on one of the bikers hand.

"ARGHHHHH!!!!!" he was swinging Growlithe around, trying to throw him off. Growlie just bit him harder refusing to let go. Then the biker swung around  Growlie with all his strength which brought him crashing onto a large boulder on the road. Dropping unconscious.

"GROWLIE!" Katie said forgetting that the bikers were surrounding them. She put the unconscious Pokemon on her lap. "Everything will be ok! Just hang in there!!" she was crying now, some of her tears dropping onto Growlithe's soft orange fur.

The bikers, pitiless, just moved closer to Katie and Growlie. One of the bikers kicked Growlie out of Katies embrace were Growlie fell down to the ground hard. The other bikers were now circling her. They approached her closer, sneering menacingly and taking out their chains and knives.

"Give it up girl. You're next." that's when the leader took out a pokeball from his jacket and with a flash came out a big Pokemon. It towered Katie and Growlie and pointed its cannons toward her. _It's a Blastoise!_ She cried out on her mind. She was too scared to move.

"It ends for you" the leader snapped his fingers. Blastoise got his cannons ready then fired a potent Hydro Pump at Katie. She screamed at the high pressure and crashed onto the boulder. The force was tremendous and she felt like her head was being ripped open. _I'm sorry…Growlie…_ she lost consciousness as she crashed. The biker gang looked at the unconscious body of Katie and began laughing cruelly. As the bike members stopped laughing they approached her . They were about to tie her up when a faint light distracted them. It was coming from the necklace Katie wore. The bikers stepped a way a few feet. The light then stopped. The bikers looked stunned for a moment, but then they started approaching her again then a tremendous force knocked all of them onto their backs.

"GROWWWWWWWLITHE!" he barked. Then launched a powerful flamethrower from his mouth burning everybody to a crisp.

"Blastoise kill that little pest!!!". Blastoise shot a water gun attack at Growlie, but it was too fast for it and dodged its attack. Blastoise tried a Roll-Out attack but Growlie jumped high into the air .

"YOU IDIOT TURTLE! GET THAT GROWLITHE NOW!!!". The Blastoise prepared to launch a Hydro Pump, but before it could do that, Growlie hit it with such a force that Blastoise stumbled on it's back. A Turtle Pokemon's weak point. The Blastoise struggled to get up but Growlie stood on top of it. Growlie gave it an evil grin ."GROWWWWWWLL! He said and launched a Fire Blast at its face completely charring it. Blastoise was defeated.

"Return Blastoise! Let's get outta here while we can!" the leader said. They all mounted on their bikes and sped off as fast as they could towards the opposite direction. Growlithe gave a triumphant smile and growled in glee. _I did it! That'll show them who're they're messing with next time! _His cheerful thoughts stopped abruptly when he noticed a deathly still form…

_Katie!! _He rushed toward her and started nudging at her lying form. _Katie…please wake up…you have to…_she still didn't budge. Growlie started licking her face knowing at that cheerful memory in the morning. She still didn't move. As Growlithe tried its hardest to wake her up a drop of rain landed on his snout. He looked up towards the sky and noticed it wasn't the clear blue color anymore. The sky was now gray and filled with treacherous clouds. Then it started pouring. Growlithe tried to withstand the water but he was weak towards water since he was a fire type but he was suddenly feeling very weak. The earlier injuries were of no help either. "Growl…." He barely said but he couldn't stand the pain any longer. _I must live…for Kevin and for…Katie_ he then fell down to the wet ground and closed his eyes.

****

"Ughhh…my head".

Katie opened her eyes fully now trying to see  her surroundings completely. She then tried to stand up but the pain in her arm was too great. She grabbed her arm in agony. _What the…_she noticed that she was bleeding profusely. She tried to ignore the pain and then she noticed something else. Her finger weren't moving. _Oh no! _all the fingers were somehow broken when she crashed. _At least I'm not hurt that much…_that was when she remembered…"Growlie!". She looked who was beside her and picked him up. But he still didn't move. "Nooo…Growlie…Please don't leave me…please" she pleaded. She put her other hand on Growlithe's lying form. No pulse.

"GROWLIE, NOO!!!" she sobbed and cried on Growlie's still form. First Kevin…Now Growlie…she couldn't believe it. She cried harder. "I have failed you Growlie…Kevin, I have truly failed…". Her promise she made before Kevin died…it was broken. Now she was totally alone in a world were nobody loved her. _What am I gonna do now?? _She hugged Growlithe tighter. That's when she felt a pulse.

"Growlie!!!" she was now smiling and wiping her tears away. But now wasn't the time to celebrate. _I gotta get Growlie to a Pokemon Center!_ She then started to get up. Ignoring the pain she stood up and started running as fast as she could towards the city ignoring the cruel glances the people gave her.

She reched the city and caught a glimpse of a sign saying "Welcome to Lavoinda City!". She kept on running trying to sind the Pokemon Center among all the tall buildings. As she finnaly stopped running to catch her breath she looked around and found herself on a creepy neighborhood. _Great…_There was a man with a large black coat looking at something yet he didn't blink. There was no one else so she should as well ask the man for directions. "Umm…Excuse me sir…Would you happen to know where the nearest Pokemon Center is?". The man looked at her with eyes that could pierce the soul and Katie started to back up. "That's o-ok…I'll…be on my way now" she stuttered and was about to get away from him, when the man  lifted a bony finger at a direction and said "There". Katie was surprised at this antics and started walking towards that direction. "T-t-thank you…"she managed to say and headed off finally. The man looked at her going at that direction and stared at her until she was out of sight…

"Foolish girl…"

****

"Finally!" Katie cried out as she saw the illuminated Pokemon Center in front of her. "Don't worry Growlie, everything will be ok". She headed in the Pokemon Center, it had marble floors with pale yellow walls it was a nice place. Then she noticed a doctor was at the lobby attending the sick Pokemon. _I should've known that women aren't supposed to attend sick Pokemon too…_she thought sadly and thought to give it a try even if she knew there'd be a chance the doctor will kick her out but her Growlithe's life depended on it. "Could you please heal my Growlithe? He got hurt really bad…" she said as she remembered how Growlie  crashed onto that boulder, but not knowing that Growlie saved her life after that incident. The doctor looked at Katie and Growlie curiously . Then he looked at her right in the eyes, suspiciously.

"I am sorry miss, but we don't atten-"  he got cut off when Katie started walking in no direction. Her head was spinning and she was getting very dizzy. "I don't…feel so good…" she was supporting her weight on the desk since she was starting to lose her balance. "Uh…are you ok young lady?" the doctor said not noticing that his question was "no". Katie was starting to black out when she noticed something at the back of her head . _Wha…_that's when she looked at her hand to see…

_Blood?!_ she shrieked inn her mind. Her whole hand was covered in that red thick blood. The sight of it caused Katie to drop to the floor and black out…

Heheheheh…. sorry to leave you hanging!  ^ ^ The next chapter should come out in a week or so . Don't forget to R&R!!


	3. Decisions Decisions

Author's Note: Yeah! Finally Chapter 3! I finished sooner than I expected! ^-~ everybody sweatdrops In this chapter Katie has to make a decision that could completely change her life even more abruptly. Will she make the right one?.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Decisions.Decisions.  
  
Blackness covered her sight. She could make out some shapes out of the blackness but her mind refused to work correctly. One of the shapes had some shape that she couldn't make out. A star shape? Or perhaps even a triangle shape.? She couldn't figure it out but that mysterious shape started to glow brighter and brighter until it filled her vision.  
  
Katie slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight filled her face and she tried to adjust her eyesight. Finally she opened her eyes fully and was surprised that she wasn't at the Pokemon Center's cold lobby. Last time that she could remember, she blacked out in front of that doctor. But now she was in a bed. It wasn't one of those fancy ones, it was very much plain. The room's walls were white and there were very few pictures. Mainly about Pokemon. Where am I? she wanted to get up to take a look around but it was then she remembered all the injuries that she'd gotten. Not only that, but to her amazement, she had bandages around her head , some on her arm and hand. She was too weak too move now so she stayed in bed waiting, just waiting for something to happen. She was a bit nervous but also very grateful at the kind person who bandaged her up. Katie looked around the room a little since her neck was a bit sore and her head ached a lot. She noticed a particular picture on a wall. It's him! She couldn't believe it. Her idol was posing on that picture happily, his famous peace sign pose. She was about to get up to have a closer look when she was startled by a voice.  
  
"I'm glad that you're feeling well". She turned around to see who it was, and was surprised that the voice came from."A women?!" she was even more startled that she fell off the bed, taking the blankets with her. "Yes that's what I am" the women said, who couldn't help but giggle a little. "Excuse me.but what is your name?" Katie said , still surprised by this. "Please.call me Joyce, Nurse Joyce". Nurse Joyce had pinkish hair tied into one loop. She had blue grayish eyes and pale skin. She wore a loose blue dress with a red cross on the upper part of the dress. She had also blue shoes that matched perfectly with her dress. Nurse Joyce looked at her. "How did you get so many injuries?" she asked with concern. Katie tried not to look at her and said. "It's a long story". She remembered then something so important about that memory that she wished she'd black out again for not remembering sooner.  
  
"GROWLIE!"  
  
She stood up but she was too weak to walk so she fell down to the floor again. "Are you ok little girl?" Nurse Joyce asked and putting her back to bed. "Could I ask what your name is?" she asked and sat on the edge of the bed. "My name's Katie and.where's my Growlithe?!". Nurse Joyce stared at her curiously. Katie then stopped to think about what she said and was starting to get worried. Opening your big mouth again.now she will bring me to the police or something worse! Great going.She started laughing nervously. "Uh.well.you see it isn't my Growlithe it's.think quick!. my father's.Yup! She faked a smile, maybe she would buy her act , find Growlithe and head towards the nearest gym. Nurse Joyce just stared at her quietly. "There is no need to hide anything", Katie didn't expect this at all and gaped at her. "Please, do not hide the fact that you're an aspiring trainer. I once had a Pokemon on my very own". Katie just gasped in and was wide-eyed, I don't believe it!. Nurse Joyce continued on "I also wanted to be a trainer too, I had my very own bulbasaur that I found very injured in the forest near my home". She paused for a moment, looking at the white walls as if they contained some fascinating secret written on them.  
  
" I healed his injuries and we shared a very strong bond sharing everything with each other. One day I decided to run away from home and start my Pokemon journey.but.Nurse Joyce couldn't keep the tears coming out, but the tears won and she cried quietly. Katie patted her back. "What happened?" she said wondering what could've cause her so much pain. "My parents heard me escaping and took Bulbasaur away from me."  
  
"What happened. to Bulbasaur?" she said quietly, afraid at what she might say.  
  
Nurse Joyce stared at the white wall once more. Her tears fell down freely down her cheeks. "This is what happened."  
  
*****  
  
Joyce was crying her eyes out pleading for her dad to stop. She thought that she could become a Pokemon trainer even perhaps, a master but she was caught. All her dreams were now gone just like burnt wood as it turns to ashes. But the nightmare wasn't over.  
  
"Daddy please! Don't hurt Bulbasaur!" she cried trying to get Bulbasaur from his clutches, Bulbasaur was trying to get free, but it just caused him to grasp harder onto his neck.  
  
"YOU STAY QUIET BRAT!" he screamed with such fury, that made Joyce cry even harder. He was taking Bulbasaur to the place she feared. The shed.  
  
"No Daddy! Stop you can't do this to him!" she grabbed one part of his shirt in a hopeless attempt to stop him. With such anger that couldn't be described he pushed Joyce off and she landed to the ground hard. Her father was in the shed now. As she got in and Joyce couldn't bear the sight she saw. On the ground was Bulbasaur, beaten up with a slash in his forehead were blood was coming down , Bulbasaur saw her and he could only manage to smile a bit , since he was too weak to move. Joyce was running toward him when his dad pushed her again towards the wall. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! THIS BULBASAUR IS GETTIN' WHAT HE DESERVES!". He raised his rifle to Bulbasaur's level and he pointed it right towards his head.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" she screamed sobbing uncontrollably  
  
He pulled the trigger. Joyce let out an anguished cry as she scrambled out the door ignoring her father's angered shouts.  
  
*****  
  
"As I saw Bulbasaur's life-less form lying there I cried as I never cried before. I ran away and started a new life. Even when my father ordered me to stop I kept on running. I haven't seen him since and I don't intend to see him again soon.The worst thing is was how he smiled just after he pulled the trigger".  
  
Katie was stunned. Beyond stunned she couldn't imagine someone killing a Pokemon then enjoying it. Her story was so sad.She was getting teary-eyed and tried to ignore the tears coming out of her eyes. Nurse Joyce was now calming down but she was still crying silently. "But.how did you became a nurse?" Katie said breaking the silence. "Well.it's a bit of a long story but to make it short I'll say I'm a nurse for humans. Katie smacked her fore head as a "duh" sign. I should've known! For a moment there I thought she could be a Pokemon nurse an- her thoughts were interrupted by Nurse Joyce "I'm also a Pokemon Nurse but I treat them in secret". Katie was amazed at that and just remained quiet looking at the white walls.  
  
Silence passed between them, for some minutes. I just can't believe it.She's a Pokemon Nurse! But how can she be, if she's hiding out. Another question also filled her head. Anyway.where the heck am I?! Breaking the silence that had taken over the room, she decided to ask her.  
  
"Nurse Joyce exactly were are we? And.where's my Growlithe? I really want to see him please."she said quietly. Nurse Joyce turned to face her. Her face was serious, Katie started to get nervous again, but Joyce broke her serious aspect and smiled. "I'll bring him to you, please wait." She stood up and left the room. After a few minutes Nurse Joyce carried Growlie into her arms. Growlie opened his eyes and seeing his trainer went into a happy frenzy. He jumped from her arms and landed onto the bed. He started licking her face happily. "Growlie I'm so happy to see you! I'm so glad to see you're ok!" Growlie put one of his paws onto her bandaged shoulder. Katie cringed. Growlie seeing her trainer cringe in pain took his paw off her shoulder. He gave her a quizzical look, but also full of concern. Katie gave him an assuring smile. "It's Ok Growlie. I'm gonna be fine. Don't worry." Growlie nuzzled her cheek with his snout in response. Then, he curled up in a ball and surprisingly, went to sleep.  
  
Katie petted Growlie's fur. She then looked up to see Nurse Joyce looking down at her. She gave one of her pleasant smiles. "He seems to be alright now! The poor little guy couldn't even move when I first saw him. I'm glad he's much better now." Katie didn't take her eyes from Growlie's sleeping form. There was a comfortable silence that filled the room. It was quiet for a few more minutes until Katie broke the silence.  
  
"We've gotta go now."  
  
Nurse Joyce's eyes shot wide open. "Oh, you can't leave in this state! You must stay at least three more days to recover!" Katie got up from bed ignoring Joyce's pleas. Growlie has a rather rough awakening, crashing on the floor with some blankets on his head. He poked his nose out of the blankets and stared at her trainer curiously. Katie's eyes were filled with determination and started walking out the door. "I must go now Joyce. Thank you so much for taking care of us. I don't know how I can ever repay you, but I have to continue my journey right away." Nurse Joyce smiled a bit. "I understand." Katie walked slowly towards Growlie and picked him up. Then she turned towards the door, but Joyce took a gentle hold of her arm. "Before you go, I'd like you to meet someone. She would be of great help and maybe some of your questions would be answered. She is on Street Gade, turn left and she will find you" Katie nodded. She walked down a hallway that would lead to the stairs and up the front door. "I will, and goodbye." She smiled and left the place quietly. Joyce looked sadly and waved a little even if Katie wasn't looking.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
*****************  
  
"Let's see. Gade Street, Gade.hmm.Gladilyn.nah.."  
  
Katie had been walking on the lonely streets for an hour and a half searching all over for this unknown street. She didn't want to take directions in case if people got more suspicious than they were already. She was getting more and more worried. The Gade Street wasn't anywhere and they were getting to another creepy neighborhood. Even in worse state than the other one earlier. In frustration she sat on the floor and covered her face with her hands. "I'm such a failure, I can't even find a simple street.How will I suppose to find my way through forests?!" Growlie started poking her head with his snout. "Oh Growlie, my loyal friend. Always being at my side, even if I'm such a loser. I really appreciate it. But you must understand that it's no use and won't make things better. She started to cry silently while Growlie was still poking her head but was now whimpering. "It's no use Growlie! I thank you from the bottom of my heart but like I said, it's no use." Growlie acted as if he hadn't heard her and was actually scratching her arms a bit.  
  
"Growl, Growlitheeeeeee!"  
  
Katie uncovered her eyes and started to get annoyed. "What is it?!" He pointed his nose in a street sign Gade Street. Growlie gave her a "I-told- you-so" look and started running left towards a dark alley.  
  
"Where are you going?!" she said but ran after him to see what he was up to. The dark alley had a dead end and there was no Growlie in sight. "Growlie where are you?? This is no time to play hide and seek!" but she was starting to get scared and worried and was searching at the trash can lids even though it was useless. Katie leaned against a graffiti covered wall, out of hope. She was staring at the dirty streets littered with garbage, when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Katie tried to scream as loud as she could but the hand closed around her mouth tighter. The hand pulled Katie towards the wall and she struggled harder. This is it.but instead of being smashed towards the wall or some other gruesome death she was standing on the other side of the wall. "Welcome child," a gruff voice said. Katie turned around to be faced by a small old, witch like woman who seemed to be 900 years old.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed in fear.  
  
Katie tried to get back out the way she came in. She even tried to break down the wall while the old lady got ten times bigger than her.  
  
"Calm down you insolent brat!!!!!" That quieted down Katie a bit, mostly out of fear though. She sat on the floor and staring up was cute Growlie. "Where were you?? I was scared something bad happened to you!." He licked her face a bit and then jumped out of her arms. She was a bit startled by this but she let it pass.  
  
"Now, enough with the foolishness and follow me." Katie didn't trust this old lady but decided to follow. Besides, what does she want with me in the first place. The old lady led them down a dark halfway. Spices and potions were racked in old shelves. Katie was getting even more freaked out but she still followed her. The old lady went down the creaky stairs leading to a small room with one big round table. Strange fumes filled the room and Katie couldn't breathe well, but also made her very sleepy.  
  
"Sit." The woman said. Katie did so.  
  
"You must be wondering why I brought you here." Katie nodded. "A friend of mine, Joyce, sent you here. I assure you I will do you no harm. So this was the person Joyce was telling me to meet. Good thing I don't have to bust out now. She laughed a bit at that, but quieted down when she saw the woman's serious face.  
  
"I see you have a Growlithe with you." With that, she picked him from under the table and inspected him, as if to find something. She put him down and Growlie went back to slumber land.  
  
"So Joyce was right." Katie didn't know still what she wanted from her and why Joyce sent her to this place. "Right about what?" The old lady gave her a serious look.  
  
"About you being a Pokemon trainer, its been so long since a woman ever trained Pokemon." She was a bit surprised by this statement. "You mean there were other woman Pokemon trainers before me?" She asked quietly. "Yes there was, about 900 years ago before.evil took over." The woman had a sad expression on her face and Katie curiously asked with a hint of fear. "E- evil?"  
  
"Yes, evil. Some kind of very powerful evil took over this land, and still we are not safe." Katie was starting to get scared. "W-what kind of evil?" The woman continued. "An evil so powerful that had ruled this land for over 900 years. An evil so powerful that can change any form it wants. An evil so powerful that makes everybody scared to death, that is what kind of evil that.thing is" The two remained quiet for a bit when the old lady spoke up. "Do you know how all of this happened?" Katie shook her head. "Very few know, everyone who told the story died and its followers never told anyone about it." She paused a bit then continued. "900 years ago, the land of Hinti was just created. Its citizens were worry free and each family had dreams of its own. Pokemon were treated equally and yes, woman also trained them too. Pokemon and humans breathed the same air. Shared everything with humans. Human and Pokemon had a strong bond with each other. But one day, one dark night, something terrible happened that changed all that. The dark sky had somehow turned an eerie red and the crops died, the rivers dried up and the temperature dropped dramatically. The Pokemon loyal to their human companions stayed by their side resisting the urge to flee. All this.evil concentrated on some place. But this didn't mean that it was over it had just begun. The first few months many people died. Pokemon also. No one knew how but later they did. Mother nature had been poisoned in every way possible. Soon, followers of this great evil gave orders to the people. One of this orders was to kill any woman in sight and those who didn't do it will have the same fate as their women." Katie couldn't contain the gasp that came from her throat. "As a result of this many men decided to die, preferring death than a life without their loved ones. But there were cowardly men who did as they were told and slaughtered their wives and children." The old lady wiped a tear from her eye. "But then very few humans were left and the great evil decided not to kill the woman but to torture them. This evil told the whole land of Hinti that woman were a disgrace to every living thing, that they deserved to be treated like trash because that was the only way to be safe from these creatures. And that there only purpose was to give life to another being, and if they couldn't give life then they should deserve to die. The few men that were left believed its words. Woman weren't allowed to train Pokemon and they were treated as inferiors, some worked as slaves, others sickeningly tortured but they were always outcasts in this cruel land." The old lady stopped for a bit and looked deeply into Katie's eyes." And it had been for 900 years."  
  
Katie couldn't believe it. This story.she couldn't quite describe it filled her with such sorrow and rage.But there was something more that the old woman wasn't saying. "But.what do I have to do with anything?" The old woman instead of looking startled or at a loss of words spoke . "You.you are much different, from the moment I saw you." Katie was a bit confused. "How.different?" The old woman continued. "You are the very first one to have.enough courage and luck to train Pokemon, of course there was Joyce but.as I imagine, she told you her story." She nodded. "But there is something else, you.have the necklace." Katie inspected her heart shaped necklace around her neck. "What about it? It was given to me by someone very special but it still is a plain necklace." The old woman faced Katie as if she were slapped on the face. "Do you know how special that necklace is??!!" Katie shook her head. The old woman sighed. "I guess its not your fault, you don't know but I will tell you anyway." Katie waited for her to speak again. "That necklace that you have around your neck is.our only hope." Katie eyes grew wide open but remained quiet. "Your loved one didn't tell you how he got that necklace for you, didn't he?" Katie nodded again. "That necklace was created a couple of years after the great evil took over. It was made by a man who loved her wife very much. He didn't treat her wife as the other men. He was truly in love with her. He put small crystals around the necklace. Each little crystal represented virtues: Courage, Hope, Wisdom, Strength, Determination, Friendship, and in the middle Love. His wife loved it and they remained together for more happy years. But it was soon to end when the followers arrested this man and.killed him." The old lady paused for a bit then continued again. "The woman heartbroken, sobbed near a bridge were the soldiers captured her. One of them took the necklace and decided to keep it for himself but to his astonishment it turned to rock right in front of his very eyes. The soldier threw the necklace over the bridge while the woman shrieked and cried her eyes out. She died heartbroken on the clutches of the soldiers, which they decided to throw her body over the bridge also. And the necklace was never seen again nor was another love as strong as the one they had."  
  
Katie was far too stunned to respond. ".Until now." The old lady got up from her chair and walked upstairs. Katie, perplexed, got up too and followed the old lady again. She was walking down the hallway again. The old woman went into an old fashioned kitchen and poured some water into a rusty tea kettle. She pulled a box of matches from her black, dirty, old cloak, and proceeded to light the stove. Soon, the kettle was boiling and she took it and served herself a cup of tea. She sipped silently while Katie just stared at her. Why is she acting so calmly after telling me such horrible tale! she thought.  
  
"Tea?" the old lady said, holding her kettle up.  
  
Katie was a bit startled to hear her speak ."No thanks" she said politely. She pulled open a cabinet full of potions and herbs and pulled out a very small key. She closed the cabinet and got up and went up the creaky steps again. Who is this woman? What is with her going up and down? Maybe you act all weird and strange when you get older.She chuckled silently at her thought but was silenced by the old lady who stared at her warningly. They were finally up the stairs, and the old lady kept on walking towards an old door. She pulled out the small key and put it in the tiny keyhole. There was a small click and she turned the dusty doorknob and creaked the door open. The room was dark but Katie could make out some shapes in the darkness. She was starting to get nervous and a bit scared. The old lady closed the door with a bang and Katie jumped in surprise. The old lady lit up a candle and smiled.  
  
"Do not be frightened child." There was a rotting wooden shelf and she took something from it. "These are for you". Katie saw what was in the palm of her hand and gasped in surprise. There, in her outstretched hand were 6 pokeballs. "They will help you in your journey. But use them wisely because you cannot carry more than 6 pokeballs at a time and if you catch more than that it will simply dissapear." Katie gave her an award winning grin. "Thank you so much uhh.umm.what is your name?" The old lady wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "My name is not important to you now.but if you must call me something then call me Kaun."  
  
"Kaun.?" she repeated slowly. The name seemed familiar to her but I never heard the name before but it seems as I heard the name from somewhere. Kaun interrupted her thoughts again. "Back on the matter of things.I must tell you what your purpose is." Katie faced her in curiosity. "You.with this necklace of yours." She placed a crooked finger under her necklace. "Must save us." Katie wanted to run when those words were out of Kaun's mouth. "OH no ,no, no, no, no! You must be mistaken! I'm just a normal girl. You can have this beautiful necklace if you want to! So I'll see you around Bye!". With that she ran toward the door and tried to turn on the knob but to her horror it was locked. Kaun sighed in dissapointment. "You're the only one who can save us all yet you only care for yourself. Not thinking on the many people who will be saved. Peace is something that we did not have for many years and yet.you have the chance to make a difference. But.it is your choice. Go. Go out that door and become the Pokemon Trainer and may I wish you luck or you can let me explain what is your purpose and.perhaps.save everything that the evil has taken from us." Katie was filled with guilt at Kaun's words and faced her with a determined look.  
  
"I will stay and hear my purpose on this land." The old woman gave her a big smile, but turned serious again. "With this necklace of your.you must travel all over Hinti and go to the many scattered temples that remain and capture each Legendary, who represent each virtue in your necklace." She stated. I.capturing.a legendary!? She screamed at herself in her head. "But how?! I'm just a rookie trainer who just started 6 days ago and now you're telling me to capture Legendary Pokemon!?" she screamed. "Yes." She replied simply. Katie stared at her in disbelief. "But not with pokeballs no.with your necklace.the necklace.and you possess a power which will allow you to capture the Legendary Pokemon. And if you do.you will battle the evil itself." Katie was frightened but she did not show it. "This.this is my purpose.I may not come out alive from it but that's a risk I'm willing to take. For everybody that I had hold dear" she proclaimed bravely. The old lady smiled one more time and the next thing Katie knew she was back outside on the dark, smelly, trash littered alley.  
  
"Huh.what just happened Growlie" she questioned her Pokemon.  
  
Growlie was just as confused as her "Growlithe."  
  
"Well we better go now then." she said slowly. Was it all a dream, a vision? What was it really? But it was to real yes it was real and I will save Hinti! For everybody that lives here no more torture will go on! Prepare yourself.evil 'cause Katie is gonna kick your ass! She laughed at this and started running out of the city towards the green valleys, Growlie hot on her heels. Once she was out of town she simled at the vast green areas and the perfectly blue sky. The Perfect scenery for the beginning of the greatest journey. I promised you Kevin that I would continue the dream that you did not fulfill. But now I will fulfill it another way. Saving everybody on this land. I'm especially doing this for you, Kevin. I hope you are proud of me. And with that she ran towards the vast valleys to her unknown adventure.  
  
******  
  
Behind some trees lurked Kaun watching Katie run with Growlie silently.  
  
"I'm sure he is Katie. I'm sure he is." And with that she disappeared in the shadows.  
  
  
  
Whooo!! Chapter finished! =) Hoped you liked this chapter and don't forget to review!!! See you soon peeps! ~SilverFeather~ 


End file.
